Packing Up
by Diane Klepper
Summary: As Tom packs up to leave Voyager he gets a surprised visitor


Packing Up  
  
By Diane Klepper  
  
(Author's note: This story takes place a few days after Voyager gets home. All the characters belong to Paramount. I'm just borrowing them.)  
  
Boxes and suitcases completely covered the bed in the quarters of Tom Paris and BE'lanna Torres. Tom put another load of clothes on the bed by one of the suitcases and started to neatly fold the clothes and put them in the half filled suitcase. He looked out the view-port window and smiled at the sight of Earth. He still couldn't believe they had made it home and even though he was happy to see Earth after seven years, part of him was still nervous at seeing his father again. He and BE'lanna had talked to his parents this morning using the comm. system. His parents had told them that they were welcomed to stay at their house as long as they wanted and that they couldn't wait to meet BE'lanna and Miral. Tom was staring at the image of Earth when the door chimed. After the third ring Tom said. "Come in." The Doctor walked up to him. "Mr. Paris." Tom turned away from the window and smiled "Sorry Doc. I guess I'm a little distracted today..BE'lanna and Miral are with the Captain now. The Captain insisted on giving Miral her last bottle on Voyager." "I'm not here to see them. I here to see you Mr. Paris." Tom went back to the closet and took another stack of clothes and put them on the bed. "Doc it's not a good time. I promised BE'lanna I would finish packing." He smiled at all the stuff he had acquired over the last seven years. "When I came to Voyager I barely had enough stuff to fill up half a duffel bag and now look at all the stuff I have here to pack."  
  
The Doctor smiled. "It's looks like you have become quite a pack rat." "BE'lanna going to kill me. I still haven't packed Miral's stuff yet." The Doctor turned around and saw a whole bunch of baby stuff still sitting on the dresser. "I didn't realize you got so many presents at the shower."  
  
Tom smiled. "We didn't. Most of this stuff we received the last two days. The crew doesn't have to worry about replicator rations anymore so a lot of the crew replicated presents for Miral."  
  
The doctor looked down at the padd he was holding in his hand and then turned to face Tom. "Mr. Paris I have something for you."  
  
Tom smiled. "Don 't tell me. You're working on another holonovel." "No." He handed the padd to Tom. He took the padd and started reading through it. "Doc..why are you giving me a medical data padd?" Tom crossed his arms in front of the chest. "Doc.where home..you are going to have a whole medical staff to choose from. You won't need a pilot as a part time medic anymore."  
  
The doctor said in an annoyed voice. "I know that Mr. Paris. I just don't want you to waste all those years of medical training I gave you. I heard you and BE'lanna have been both offered teaching positions at Starfleet Academy." "Yeah Doc.so what does that have to do with anything." "I talked to your father. He told me that he could arrange your teaching assignments so you could finish your medical training and become certified as a Starfleet doctor.  
  
"Damn it," Tom said angrily as he dropped his hands to he sides. "He promised he wouldn't interfere in my life anymore. He is already; breaking that promise." "No he's not. Admiral Paris told me the decision to become a doctor is totally up to you." The doctor smiled. "But he did tell me your mother wouldn't mind having another doctor in the family. Your father told me that sister Moira is a doctor." "Yeah.but she is a civilian doctor. Her and my other sister Kathleen decided not to go into Starfleet. You know Doc ..I love my sisters but sometimes I resented them." The Doctor asked perplexed, "Why is that?" "Because they had a choice. They both decided not to go into Starfleet." Tom folded his arms across his chest, "When I was about five years old both Kathleen and Moira told my Dad that they didn't want to join Starfleet. They were both very smart.straight A students, but they just weren't interested in military careers." "Not everyone is interested in a military career."  
  
Tom frowned, "Yeah Doc.but there has been Paris's in Starfleet for over five generations and my father was determined that one of his children would go into the family business. So when Kathleen and Moira told him that they weren't going to join Starfleet that just left me. Soon after he was taking me to the Academy simulators to fly. He never once asked me if I wanted to go into Starfleet. It was always assumed that I would go to the Academy." "What did your Mother say about your father pushing you into Starfleet?" Tom smiled at the memory. "My Mom usually agreed with my Dad on most things but every once in a while they would have a big fight. Whenever Dad got too demanding with me my Mom sent me to my room. I use to listen to the fights from the staircase. My Mom would accuse my Dad of being too demanding. She said I was only a boy and that he shouldn't be expected to behave like a trained Starfleet officer. Then Dad would say that he was just concerned about my future and they would argue back and forth for a while until Dad agreed to go easier on me and then Mom would kiss him on the cheek and they would be fine until their next fight." The Doctor turned away from Tom. "A father always wants the best for his children even though they may not always know how to say it." Tom stopped packing and walked over to the Doctor. "Doc are you talking about your holographic family?"  
  
"Yes.Remember Mr. Paris it was you who convinced me that with a family you have to take the good with the bad. Experiencing Belle's death helped me to understand the crew better. It helped me to understand what it is like to miss someone." Tom licked his dry lips. "Doc.do you ever go back to the holodeck to see your wife and son."  
  
The Doctor turned away and walked to dresser and started folding Miral's clothes. "Sometimes. They are the only family I will ever have?"  
  
Tom walked over to the doctor and put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Doc that's not true.your Miral's godfather. Both BE'lanna and I expect you to be an important part of our baby's life."  
  
The Doctor turned and looked at Tom. "You really mean that Mr. Paris." "Sure, Doc. You'll be the annoying godfather who comes every once in a while to tell me what I'm doing wrong."  
  
The Doctor got a bemused look in his eyes and smiled. "Speaking of my goddaughter. There are not many doctors that are trained in the taking care of Human-Klingon children. I may have to make daily visits to make sure my goddaughter is getting the proper medical care."  
  
Tom frowned, "Doc your kidding right?" Smiling the doctor said, "I just can't let anyone take care of Miral.but if there was a fully accredited Starfleet Doctor in the house I wouldn't have to make so many visits." "Doc that's blackmai.l" The Doctor smiled. "Let's just call in an incentive for you to finish your training." Tom smiled at the Doctor. He knew he didn't have much of a choice with the Doctor campaigning for him to become a doctor and his father supporting the decision. Tom had to admit it to himself that his shifts in sickbay weren't as bad as he thought they would be. He even enjoyed them but he would never admit it to the Doctor. He was too full of himself already. He turned to the doctor and said, "Okay Doc, you win.but even when I finish my training I'm still not giving up flying." "Of course, Mr. Paris. I'm the first to agree that a Doctor can have as many interests as they want while still continuing their medical careers." Tom smiled. "So I guess I'll see you at Starfleet Medical." "Yes Tom you will.I'll be teaching your first course next month." Tom smirked, "How were you so sure I would agree to finishing my medical training."  
  
"Let's just say knowing you and BE'lanna I knew you wouldn't want me to keep dropping in especially at night after Miral goes to bed."  
  
Tom suppressed a laugh and said, "Yeah Doc.there are some thing's our friendly family doctor doesn't need to see." The Doctor smiled. "This is one time we completely agree Mr. Paris." 


End file.
